


Random Shipping Prompts

by DejaAoi



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, NSFW, Why Did I Write This?, sfw, shipping prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DejaAoi/pseuds/DejaAoi
Summary: A small collection of shipping prompts that I did to get back into writing. They include nsfw and sfw works, which will be labeled in the chapter titles. I was also challenged to include Biffy Jones (The meme) into each of these (I failed that at the Padme/Xaldin) but for the most part.. you can generally ignore him! (Apologies for any typos!)
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano/Xion, CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Padme Amidala/Xaldin, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Saïx/Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Ahsoka/Xion (SFW)

Ahsoka had been training with a new padawan friend of hers. She was spunky and had lots of attitude, but she was honest and strong. Her name was Xion and she was Aayla Secura's padawan. With a Master as formidable as Aayla Secura, it was no wonder Xion had such a way with unintentionally swooning Ahsoka.

It had been late in the day and Ahsoka just finished a training session that was cut short by Master Secura. She was enjoying dinner in one of many of the Jedi Temple's cafeterias with her Master, Anakin.

"You've been training with Aayla Secura's padawan recently, huh?" Anakin asked.

"Yeah," Ahsoka said, hoping her Master hadn't picked up on anything. 

She was already teased constantly for liking Lux Bonteri; the last thing she needed was her Master knowing she had a crush on someone in the temple. 

"Well?" he asked, giving her his famous cocky smile, before asking a billion questions per second, "How's it going? Is she good? What about Barriss? Did you two stop being friends?" 

"Whoa, whoa, Master! Slow down!" Ahsoka put down her fork, or whatever space utensils they use, and sighed. "Yes, Barriss and I are still friends! I'm just training with this new girl because she wanted experience fighting a 2-bladed Jedi. That's all." 

It was technically true. Xion, being a single lightsaber wielder, wanted some practice. But Ahsoka left out that she was also continuing to spar with her because Xion gave her butterflies.

"Oh, I see," Anakin stopped for a second, continuting to eat his dinner. "But you like her, don't you?"

"What?!" Ahsoka nearly choked, "What do you mean?!" 

Anakin playfully poked her cheek with his finger, "I saw you blush just talking about her, don't try and hide it!" 

Ahsoka was almost angry at her Master. Why did he always feel the need to tease her about such things? It's not like she was the only one in the order who struggled with such feelings, it was natural for a Jedi. 

"Alright, fine. You're right... but stop talking so loud! I don't want everyone in the whole universe to know!" She pushed away her food in frustration. "But what am I supposed to do? You know Jedi aren't supposed to form attachments." 

Anakin moved to rest his hand atop hers, "Hey, Snips, don't get upset. You're not the only one who struggles with these feelings. I'm sure half the Jedi Order does! You really only need to look out for the Council members and those guys probably have group sex anyway."

"Ew! Don't put that imagery in my head!"

"Sorry... sorry. But, you get what I mean. Right? Besides, when have we not bent the rules?"

Ahsoka was quiet for a minute. Anakin was right, the two of them break the rules all the time. And she never really felt guilty for it, so why was she so afraid now? 

"And if I get caught and kicked out of the order? Huh, ever thought of that?"

Anakin rolled his eyes, "No, you won't."

"Uh, yes, I will. Master Windu will surely persuade Yoda to say good-bye. And then I'll never be a Jedi and I'll have no job, or home, or anything. I'll probably have to go back to Shilli, or live in Coruscant's underground... and none of that sounds nice right now."

"You're getting worked up, Ahsoka. Just tell her you like her and move on. She'll probably lecture you about the Order's rules and turn you down in the worst, best case scenario."

"Worst, best case?"

"Worst because the feelings arent reciprocated and best because you won't get caught."

"Argh... you aren't helping, Master." She stood up, grabbing her tray to return it. 

This back and forth "yes or no" conversation she was having with Anakin was only stressing her out further. She would have to find her own confidence to tell Xion or just live with these feelings for the rest of her life. 

\---

Ahsoka was heading back to her room through emptying hallways as everyone was heading to bed. Her mind was still focused on Xion. Her talk with Anakin didn't help her, it only furthered her conflicting feelings for the other padawan. 

"What am I going to tell her?" Ahsoka mumbled to herself.

"Tell who?"

Ahsoka looked up, not realizing someone was nearby. She had made her way to the Padawan dormitories and was expecting everyone to already be asleep. The last thing she needed was someone else knowing of her little crush and it made it all the worse when she realized it was Xion who was now standing in front of her. 

"X-Xion?!" Ahsoka said, shivering a little at the thought that somehow she knew everything Ahsoka felt about her. "W-What are you doing up so late?" She tried to play it off cooley, but it was obvious she was nervous. 

"You okay, Ahsoka? You look a little pale?" Xion placed her palm on Ahsoka's forehead. "Wow! You're really warm too. Are you feeling sick?"

Ahsoka's mouth suddenly felt dry. Her face was heating up and her heart was beating faster and faster. She had to tell her how she felt. There was no way Ahsoka was going to live with these hidden feelings while Xion was around. 

"I... I need to tell you something," Ahsoka said. She spoke slowly in hopes she wouldn't suddenly blurt out her feelings. 

"Yeah? What is it?"

Ahsoka took Xion's hand and pulled her down the hallway to a dark, secluded corner. She could see the look of surprised confusion on Xion's face. It was now or never.

"Xion, I--"

Before Ahsoka could speak Xion had pulled her down to her height and planted her lips onto hers. Ahsoka's eyes were wide in surprise but she closed them as she realized what was happening. Xion's lips were so soft against hers. Ahsoka's hands grasped at Xion's waist, wanting to have more of Xion as they kissed. 

Any stress she had felt, any worries that were bothering her, they had vanished when Xion kissed her. If Xion was willing to have this relationship, then Ahsoka didn't mind sneaking around the Order if it meant she could have her. She didn't mind risking her life as a Jedi if it meant being able to kiss Xion again and again. 

When the kiss ended, Ahsoka stared into Xion's beautiful, blue eyes. She was still holding Xion's waist tightly, not wanting to let her go. But she quicky flinched as she heard footsteps down the hall. 

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" Biffy asked turning the corner, startling the two girls. 

"Oh uh.. nothing Biffy!" Ahsoka lied and the girls shared a laugh.


	2. Padmé/Anakin (SFW)

Anakin's amber eyes glowed with the dark power of the Sith. The hatred in his eyes dulling only slightly as Padme exited her ship. She had travelled to Mustafar after Obi-Wan informed her of Anakin's fall to the dark side and Biffy said "I think he said he was going to Mustafar". She now stood in front of him with tears in her eyes.

"Anakin! What are you doing?" Padme cried, "Obi-Wan told me you've turned to the dark side... This isn't like you, Ani! Don't do this to yourself."

"The Jedi Order is evil, Padme! They want to take over! I have to do this! I have to keep you safe."

She shook her head and walked closer to him, placing her hands on his face, "I am safe, Ani."

"No..." Anakin turned his head away, freeing himself from her touch, "I've seen the future in my nightmares. You'll die if I stay with the Jedi. And I refuse to let that happen."

Padme wanted to scream at him for how blinded he was. But she knew better. She knew he was only misguided and she needed to bring him back to her. She couldn't lose him. Not like this.

"Ani..." she said sweetly, her voice barely audible over the loud burning hiss of the lava around them. She grabbed Anakin's left hand, bringing it to her mouth and gave it a kiss. Anakin smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead. It wasn't much, but the reaction from Anakin meant she was slowly reaching him.

"His light side is still in there," she thought.

"I know, deep inside, you know what you're doing is wrong, Ani." She looked into his eyes.

"Don't let the dark side tempt you like this. Come back to the light side with me."

The thought of the light side and the dark side upset him. Anakin grunted in anger and violently pulled his hand away from hers, walking away. "Don't act like you understand the force. The light side knows nothing. I'll become the strongest Jedi and then I'll know I have the power to protect you."

"Ani! No! You already have enough power to protect me! This isn't like you!" she shouted for what seemed like the tenth time.

"You don't know me!"

"Yes I do!"

"Argh!" he roared, throwing his hand in Padme's direction and slowly clenching it into a fist.

Padme choked, realizing he was using the force to strangle her. "No, Ani," she thought, "You would never hurt me!" But she couldn't speak. She shut her eyes tight, her tears streaming down her cheeks.

Before she felt she would pass out, she was let go. She dropped to her knees coughing, trying to catch her breath. Her eyes darted up to Anakin. He looked horrified at what he had done. He tried walking towards her, but did so slowly, as if approaching a dangerous animal.

But a dangerous animal she was not. With her pregnancy nearing the end she was as helpless as she's ever been. She tried to wipe more tears from her cheeks.

"Padme, no... I'm-- I'm sorry!" Anakin knelt down next to her.

She looked at him in fear, but nearly gasped at the sight of his eyes. They were his usual blue, not the awful, yellow sting of the Sith. Had he returned to his senses?

His hands were trembling as he reached to hold her. She embraced the hug and held him back in hopes of comforting him.

"It's okay, Ani. I know it wasn't you who wanted to hurt me."

"But it was me... Padme. Even though I didn't want to. I couldn't control myself. How am I supposed to protect you when I could possibly hurt you?"

She pulled away and once again held his face in her hands, "Listen to me, Anakin." Her voice was more stern than before, making sure that he would pay attention to what she said. "You won't hurt me--"

"But what if I do?"

"No, Anakin. Listen to me. You won't hurt me, because I know you won't let the dark side take control of you again. We'll move back to Naboo, away from the Jedi Order and away from the Senate. We'll focus on each other and get to live our lives without hiding our feelings. We won't have to hide our marriage."

"But what about being the Chosen One? What about the prophecy?"

"You've done enough as the Chosen One, Anakin. The Chosen One is dead. Let Anakin Skywalker live on in his place. With me... and with our child."

"And what about the Chancellor? The clones? They'll search for us and kill us! We can't live a normal life anymore, Padme!"

"Well, maybe you're right... but, we'll find a way, Anakin. We wanted to get married, but your role as a Jedi prohibited it. What did we do? Well, we did it anyway. So, now that we're faced with this new problem. We know that we'll work it out and find a way. Together."

Padme knew she was spouting nonsense. There was a small chance they would ever find happiness and safety away from Palpatine's new Empire. But if it meant that she and Anakin would be together in the end, she would fight for it. She wouldn't let the Chancellor take away her husband, her happiness, and her child.

When they left Mustafar, they left behind their old lives. They would find someplace to live where the Empire wouldn't think to look. Where they could raise their child safely. And although it would be difficult and different. Padme felt hope, for if she could bring back Anakin from the dark side, surely she could do anything.


	3. Padmé/Xaldin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is awfully short. Mainly because I had zero plans for it. It's also the only chapter in which Biffy doesn't appear... so maybe that's a good thing.

Xaldin had been in Padme's office waiting for her after the Senate meeting. He had wished to talk to her about something... personal. But the Senate was taking their sweet time and Xaldin was getting impatient.

After what felt like an hour, Padme finally entered her office and almost jumped at seeing Xaldin.

"What are you doing here? How did you--?"

Xaldin cut her off before she could ask more questions, "I've been waiting to ask you a question, dear Senator."

Padme rolled her eyes. It was surely going to be another one of Xaldin's pathetic attempts to ask her out, but of course she'd say no.

"What is it, Xaldin? I don't have much time for your games today."

"Let me take you to dinner tonight, I have two--"

"No. Not interested."

Xaldin frowned. Turned down again. Why did he have to always be attracted to the smart brunettes with a sharp attitude? And was he really going to be turned down by Padme every time he asked?

She gave him a stern glare that Xaldin he knew meant he had to leave.


	4. Rex/Ahsoka (NSFW)

After a long week on Geonosis, Rex had been aching to get the dirt and smell of war off his body. He and his brothers had returned to the Jedi Temple alongside their Jedi, Anakin and Ahsoka. They had given a nod of good-byes as they split up. The 501st Legion went to their section of the building and Rex placed his armor in his room where he would wash it later. It was time for a good bath.

He went back upstairs to the main area of the Jedi Temple and made way for one of the many bathing rooms, because Japanese aesthetic and everything. He scanned his identification card, for security reasons, and stepped inside. He was midway taking his clothes off when he looked over and saw Ahsoka, completely naked, sitting in the bath.

Now, Rex had no problem being naked around other Clones, besides, they all had the same body and they were brothers so they were comfortable around each other. Hell, Rex would probably be fine if it had been any other naked Jedi. But it was Ahsoka Tano, the 501st's Commander, and the girl he happened to fancy.

"Oh! Ahsoka! Uh... what a surprise!" He turned away, blush creeping onto his cheeks. He had already started undressing and it was far too late to leave as she had already noticed he was there. He just had to play it cool.

As he placed his clothes into an empty cubby, he could feel Ahsoka's eyes on him.

"No, Rex," he thought, "Don't get a hard on, now. Please, not now."

Before his body would have the chance, Rex quickly stepped into the bath in hopes of hiding his growing erection, but it was useless as the water was crystal clear with barely any bubbles.

He laughed nervously. "Well, uh, I think we could use more soap." He started furiously squirting soap into the water and on his body.

"Jeez, Rex, do you need that much?!"

"To hide a cock this big? Uh, yeah, I do," Rex thought.

He started lathering his arms and the top of his head, as he was practically bald anyway, with the soap in hopes of distracting himself. The water was becoming more cloudy thanks to the soap and he was just starting to relax when all the sudden soap got into his eye.

"Argh! My eyes! It stings!" Rex cried out. On top of everything else that was going on, the last thing he needed was soap in his eye.

"Here, let me help!" Ahsoka said, scooting closer to Rex and trying to use non-soapy water from the faucet to wipe his eye. When he could finally open his eyes again, he was met with Ahsoka's wet, soapy tits a few inches from his body.

"Ahsoka... your..." Rex trailed off. His hands clenched into fists, his knuckles going white from pressure.

"Keep yourself together, Rex." His thoughts were racing, "You can't sleep with your Commander. You can't sleep with your Commander." He tried repeating it over and over. But it couldn't distract him. The idea of Ahsoka's bare skin, her softs lips, and-- most importantly-- her soft, perky tits. With barely any room in between them, Rex could almost reach out and grab them. He could imagine squeezing them, and rubbing them, and touching them, and--

"Uh? Rex?" Ahsoka's voice brought him back to reality. He hadn't realized he was squeezing his eyes tightly shut and it took him a moment to readjust to the lighting of the room. "Are you feeling okay? Is the soap gone from your eye? Was the water too warm? Can you see?"

"Yeah, yeah..." he said, wiping his eye one last time.

Ahsoka was still very close to him and the water wasn't as covered in bubbles as it was earlier. Rex was sure Ahsoka would know what was really afflicting him soon. He wanted her to leave. But, in the back of his mind, he knew he wanted her to stay so he could fuck her and cum inside her.

Ahsoka had scooted back away, but she still sat close to Rex. There was no way he was going to escape like this. He almost thought of making a run for it, but his dick would be in full view and then Ahsoka would know exactly why Rex was acting so strange. Did the Jedi have no shame? Why wasn't she more covered up anyway?

Almost as if on cue, the door opened. Rex nearly flinched at the sound and looked over to see Anakin and Biffy Jones walking in.

"Hey, Snips! Sorry I took so long. I had to visit someone real quick... Oh, hey, Rex! You're here too?" Anakin started taking his clothes off. "Hope you guys don't mind, Biffy wanted to tag along with me. He brought his rubber ducky."

Biffy, who was the padawan of Plo Koon, was standing in his swimming trunks with a yellow and red rubber duck in hand, "Hey, Ahsoka!! I brought my Pooh, remember Pooh?" Biffy had walked over to her and started splashing the toy in the bath, getting water everywhere.

"This is my chance," Rex thought, "While this kid distracts them, I'll get out of here and clean off later, when Ahsoka's gone."

He turned around, trying to hide his erection from Ahsoka and hoping Anakin wouldn't notice either as he hopped out of the bath. He quickly ran to grab a towel, nearly slipping in the process, and wrapped it around his waist. Thankfully, the towel was relatively thick and covered him quite well. He grabbed his clothes from the cubby and quickly slipped out the door.

A giant sigh of relief washed over him. He received some weird stares from others as he walked the Temple with only a towel covering him, but he didn't have time to care. When he was safely back in his room, his roommates Fives, Echo, and Jesse laughed at him.

"Saw Ahsoka, did you?" Fives snorted, pointing to Rex's obvious erection.

"C'mon guys. Now's not the time. Give me some privacy will ya?"

After a few more jokes and laughter, his brothers gave him some space and Rex shamefully jerked off to the thought of Ahsoka.

"I've got to get control of this," he grumbled to himself and sighed. He would have to tell her eventually, but for now, Rex didn't want to think about it.


	5. Xemnas/Saix

It was late in The World That Never Was and Xemnas was gaining a headache just from looking at all the papers on his desk. The Organization's reports had been handed in earlier that day after being thoroughly edited by Saix. Xemnas was tempted to trust that Saix's judgment was good enough and simply file them away, but that wouldn't be responsible for him and so he begrudgingly grabbed the stack of papers.

It had been over an hour, or an eternity as it felt to Xemnas, and he was only halfway through the reports. They weren't exactly a fun read. Saix's reports were always the same. They were all technical and straight to the point.

"Just like Saix," he thought.

But his thought was interrupted by a knock on his door.

"Could it be Saix?" he thought, "What perfect timing."

"Come in."

The door opened and to Xemnas' dismay it wasn't Saix. It was Biffy Jones, the Organization's newest recruit that Xehanort forced Xemnas to add to their ranks. He was stupid and childish and worse than Roxas in those regards. Xemnas loathed him, but did his best not to torment the guy.

"Hello, Biffy," Xemnas greeted, his voice grumbling with annoyance.

"Hello, Xemnas. You see I was wondering," he stopped talking for a moment as if the action of basic thought was too difficult for his small brain, "Oh, yeah, have you met Pooh?"

Xemnas rolled his eyes, "Yes, I have. Now I have work to do. Leave me alone."

Biffy was about to speak again, but Xemnas smacked his hands against his desk and it was enough to frighten the man into leaving.

"Christ, I swear... why Xehanort ever let someone like him into the Organization is beyond me."

"Sir?" Xemnas looked up and suddenly his bad mood had lifted. Saix was standing in the doorway with a clipboard in hand. He pointed behind him, "I just saw... Biffy... and he was crying down the hallway. Did something happen?"

Xemnas chuckled a little at the way Saix's tone changed when he said Biffy's name. He knew Saix must loathe the man as much as he did. "Yes, I'm in the middle of working and he came in to bother me."

"Well," Saix started, closing the door behind him, "Do you mind if I bother you?"

"You can always come see me, my Saix," Xemnas said, leaning back in his chair, "What did you need?"

"You see," Saix started, placing a printed graph onto Xemnas' desk, "There's been an oddly increasing amount of lesser nobodies spawning in the city. So much so, that if it continues at this rate, we might have no more room in 5 months."

"Are you kidding me?" Xemnas sighed in frustration. He wasn't angry at Saix, but he couldn't believe it was just one thing after the other with this city. "Do we have any plans for how to reduce the population?"

"Actually, sir. Demyx, and I know this might come as a surprise, brought up a good point. He said we should invite Sora over. He's pretty good at killing our kind, and then the blame wouldn't be placed on us."

"Hmm, that is a pretty good idea. But how would we get Sora to do what we want?"

"Well, we have Roxas. And they're probably good friends so..."

"Right." Xemnas cut him off. It wasn't a perfect plan, but it was better than nothing. "Let Roxas know to contact Sora."

"Yes, sir." Saix was walking towards the door when he heard Xemnas sigh. He turned back to look at him and he looked miserable. Saix couldn't leave just yet, not when he still had a job to do.

"Sir?" Saix asked again.

Xemnas looked up again, "Yes?"

"I was wondering..." Saix walked behind Xemnas' desk and looked out of the giant window at the empty night sky. "... There seems to be a new moon tonight. Would you like to take a break with me?"

Xemnas felt some warmth in his chest, which was definitely not his heart since he didn't have one, and stood up. "Please," Xemnas said, taking Saix's hand.

The two of them made their way outside onto a balcony nearby Xemnas' office. The fresh air and night sky was an instant refresher for Xemnas and it made it all the better that Saix was there with him.

Xemnas leaned against the railing, as if trying to get closer to the stars on the horizon. "Isn't it beautiful how they twinkle?"

Saix nodded as he watched Xemnas, "Yes, sir. Very beautiful."

Xemnas turned back to look at him, almost making Saix jump.

"Come, join me over here, Saix."

Saix obeyed and stood next to him by the railing. Xemnas took Saix's hand again and squeezed firmly as if he was afraid this moment would end and he'd be forced back into his monotonous work. Saix smiled and leaned into Xemnas' shoulder.

"Thank you, Saix."

"Of course, sir."

"No, I mean it," Xemnas said, his voice a little shaky, "You make living like this-- as a hollow, empty being-- bearable. Nobodies don't have hearts or feelings, but... you make me feel like I do."

Saix wasn't sure what to say, but he used his free hand and placed it atop their held ones. It wasn't much. Just a small touch.

Xemnas normally would've expected something more. Something loud and emotional. But this was technical and straight to the point.

"Just like Saix," Xemnas thought and it meant the world to him.


End file.
